The Secret Weapon
by speccyboy
Summary: Semi-sequel to "A Future Ally". Nina and her associate go to buy a secret weapon along with 10 million GBP from a scientist, but does he have an ulterior motive? Read and review. Based on the Blake's 7 episode "Orbit". Part 3: Things tighten up a bit.
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret Weapon**

**A Tekken fanfiction, loosely based on the Blake's 7 episode "Orbit" (Episode 50 - 7 December 1981) - Please read and review :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC, Sweevo ("Swear Voe")**

**Part 1**

I sat in a bar in Camden Town, North London, England. As you might be able to tell, I was feeling pretty damn depressed over the lack of work available for me. I was tempted to drink whiskey, but since alcohol makes me sick, I stuck with J2O drinks. The sound of a mobile phone ringtone pulled me from my musings. Almost as if acting on instinct, I picked up my phone to read a text message. It read:

**Sweevo, meet me at the pub in Camden Town in 5 minutes. I have a little deal we can do.**

Recognising the sender, I sent a reply, saying:

**I'm already there.**

I had drunk about 10 bottles of soft drinks, and I felt an overwhelming urge to use the toilet. Eventually, I caved in and dashed into the toilets. A gushing fountain-like noise was heard as I released the waste. I washed my hands, and exited the toilet to find her looking at me, her arms folded - with a stern look on her face.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you."  
"I was in the toilets."  
"I asked you to meet me here and you go to the bloody toilets?!"  
"I had to! I've been here since it opened, and I've been drinking meself with soft drinks!"

There was a pause on her face. She eventually relented and nodded slowly.

"All right."

We sat at a table.

"So what's this deal you had in mind?" I asked in my usual Vila-like way. She looked at me with her cold, steely Avon-like eyes and spoke to me, her voice cold as ice - a heart of pure stone.

"£ 10 million in cash and a secret weapon. From a rogue G Corporation scientist."  
"G Corporation? I thought I had taken them down with my computer virus." She laughed.  
"Sweevo, you forget: They're a huge global business. I don't think they'll vanish just because of a fifth-grade ignorant and his love of machines and locks."

I was a bit taken aback by that remark.

_I'm not ignorant, I'm just a little bit simple-minded - and I hate violence._

"All right, then. We might as well do this deal. What's the scientist's name?"  
"Abel. Doctor Abel." The name struck a series of octaves in my head.

_I know that name. You sure you can trust him, man?_

"What does he want in return, a percentage?" I semi-joked.  
"I have no idea. He wouldn't tell us until we agreed to his terms." Nina looked at me coldly.

It was then that she got a phone call. She put the phone to her ear.  
"Hello? Oh... Abel." I couldn't hear what Abel was saying - his voice was possibly scrambled or distorted, and I didn't have my hacking tools with me. About 5 minutes later, Nina hung up and turned to me.

"It was him. He wants us to meet him at his base in Ystad."  
"Ystad? But that's all the way in Sweden!"  
"Exactly. So dress warm, Sweevo."

After that brief conversation, I went back home and sat on my bed, thinking:

_£ 10 million, Sweevo. That could be your ticket out of here!_

I lay down on my bed and started to fall asleep.

Zzz...


	2. Chapter 2

**The Secret Weapon**

**Part 2**

HnnnKKHHZZnn...  
HnnnKKHHZZnn...  
HnnnKKHHZZnn...

A sound which sounded like a buzz-saw penetrating a steel dam reverberated through the house. Strangely enough, I wasn't bothered, and I continued sleeping. After what felt like a few minutes, I heard a female voice scream into my ears.

**"STOP SNORING, YOU FIFTH-GRADE IGNORANT! IS THERE ANY KIND OF ACTIVITY IN THAT RECEPTACLE YOU CALL A BRAIN OR IS THE BRIDGE PERMANENTLY OUT FOR YOU?"**  
I jolted up, clutching my ear.

"Ow..." I looked up to see Nina standing above me. "You again! What the deuce are you doing in my home?"  
"You left the door open." I stood up.  
"You could have at least knocked. Ow... my ear!"  
"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry." Nina said semi-sarcastically. I put my glasses on and looked at myself in the mirror.

_My God, you look craggy and rugged, almost decrepit, man. Go shave and wash your hair._

I went to shave and wash my hair, rejoining Nina in my house.

"So... what now? Do we buy airline tickets?" Nina shook her head.  
"No, Sweevo."  
"Then how?  
"I have some friends who can help us."  
"Oh, you mean Steve and Lei." A look of distaste crossed Nina's face.

"Don't say them as if they're the only ones." I laughed mockingly.  
"All right, then. Name one other mate - and don't say your sister."  
"Sweevo... all you need to know is: I have contacts." She flexed her muscle and punched the air, grabbing her bicep and giving me the V-sign at the same time.

_Double ownage._

She motioned for me to follow her outside. I jumped back as I saw a helicopter right in my back yard - and my back yard is big.

_A Boeing-Vertol CH-47 Chinook... and it's empty. Or is it?_

I boarded the chopper to find it completely empty - except for a smaller helicopter in the cargo bay.

_A Bell model 429._

Climbing into the CH-47, I walked across the cargo bay and pushed open the door to the cockpit. We started to take off, causing me to grab onto the door as I slid backwards.

"Waaaaaahhhh!"

I was able to grab hold of a nearby door - opening it with all my strength, I seated myself inside to find a makeshift bedroom.

_Sleeping quarters! Great!_

I tried out one of the beds. It was soft like a plush toy. I closed my eyes, falling asleep blissfully. About an hour later (or what felt like it), I felt some mild vibrations, intensifying with every second. I woke up, trying to figure out what was going on. I started jumping up and down involuntarily, jiggling with the vibrations.

"Whaaaaat iiiissss gooooooiiiiinng ooooooonnnn?" I spoke as the vibrations distorted my voice. I then heard the voice of a familiar person over the PA speaker - it couldn't be: Lei Wulong.

"Hello, Sweevo."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Secret Weapon**

**Part 3**

I sat up and tried to keep my balance as the vibrations receded. I spoke loudly to make sure I was heard.

"Detective Lei Wulong? What the deuce are you doing here!"  
"I'm flying this thing, Sweevo!"  
"Let me guess: Steve's with you?"  
"Yes."

I walked into the cargo bay to find Nina turning round. She laughed.

"Slept well?" I nodded.  
"How far are we?" I asked, although I had a feeling that the answer was not going to be positive, judging by the temperature and atmospheric pressure from outside.  
"Oh, we'll be there soon enough. You know you are safe with me." Nina laughed in a jokey tone - rather uncharacteristic of her.

_I don't like being kept in the dark, for smeg's sake!_

"I know that - I just want to know how far we've got before I freeze my... proverbials... off, and end up turning into an ice cube for you to put in your drink." Nina unexpectedly laughed.

"You come up with some of the strangest analogies and metaphors." My comment had spread over to the cockpit, causing Lei and Steve to snigger childishly. I sighed.

_Why the hell can't I get a simple, straightforward answer?_

I went off into my room and played some music on my laptop - along with my keyboard/synthesiser, which I had smuggled aboard. Unknown to me, it was a harbinger - a sign of the things to come later on today.

_"I must've dreamed a thousand dreams _  
_Been haunted by a million screams _  
_But I can hear the marching feet _  
_They're moving into the street_

_Now did you read the news today? _  
_They say the danger's gone away _  
_But I can see the fire's still alight _  
_There burning into the night_

_There's too many men, too many people _  
_Making too many problems _  
_And not much love to go round _  
_Can't you see this is a land of confusion?_

_Well this is the world we live in _  
_And these are the hands we're given _  
_Use them and let's start trying _  
_To make it a place worth living in_

_Ooh, Superman where are you now? _  
_When everything's gone wrong somehow?_  
_The men of steel, the men of power _  
_Are losing control by the hour_

_This is the time, this is the place _  
_So we look for the future _  
_But there's not much love to go round _  
_Tell me why, this is a land of confusion_

_This is the world we live in _  
_And these are the hands we're given _  
_Use them and let's start trying _  
_To make it a place worth living in_

_I remember long ago when the sun was shining _  
_Yes, and the stars were bright all through the night _  
_And the sound of your laughter as I held you tight, so long ago_

_I won't be coming home tonight_  
_ My generation will put it right _  
_We're not just making promises _  
_That we know, we'll never keep_

_Too many men, there's too many people _  
_Making too many problems _  
_And not much love to go round _  
_Can't you see, this is a land of confusion?_

_Now this is the world we live in _  
_And these are the hands we're given _  
_Use them and let's start trying _  
_To make it a place worth fighting for _

_This is the world we live in _  
_And these are the names we're given_  
_ Stand up and let's start showing _  
Just where our lives are going to..."

I could barely hear Steve singing along as I played the track. I concluded the song with only a slow, monotonous applause from Nina.

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect." She didn't look too pleased - but then, when the hell does she look pleased, apart from fighting with her sister?

I heard a violent bump, followed by a series of screeches. I struggled to maintain my balance AND keep my things from falling over. The plane jarred to an abrupt halt, and I was flung out of my room and down the cargo bay again.

"Yaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" I hit the back of my head on a piece of metal, and passed out - the last words I heard were from Lei.

"We've arrived."

I passed out.


End file.
